


Merry Christmas

by Bright_Asa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Asa/pseuds/Bright_Asa
Summary: 昨年圣诞节的短贺文
Relationships: Sakuzyo/LeaF





	Merry Christmas

电话没有响过三声就被接了起来。

“LeaF吗？”

“是我。”

他靠在床头上，关上灯拉好窗帘的卧室一片漆黑，唯一一点光亮来自于他放在耳边的手机，呼吸之间冰冷的屏幕漫上一层水雾。

电话彼端的声音即使在电波的干扰下也依然熟悉，让他有些想念。

“学校的事情忙完了？”

“今天的份做完了。”

“还要忙很久吗？”

“大概吧。”

明明是主动打过去电话的一方却变成了回答问题的对象。虽然是平淡无味得像是盘问的对话，两个人却没有半点不耐烦的感觉。

他可以在推特上知道Sakuzyo的大致生活轨迹，而对方却不能。所以两人早就习惯了这样的一问一答。

“新年有什么规划吗？”

“暂时没有。”

他相信一直以来的默契足够对方理解到这句话之中没有说出的意味。

果然，Sakuzyo开始像是自说自话起来：

“我最近赶稿有点累，也没有什么想去的地方。”

“嗯，感冒了确实该不出门好好休息。”

“……既然是冬天感冒也是没办法的事情嘛。”

提到这个话题Sakuzyo顿时变得有些顾左右而言它起来。

“请以身作则地好好照顾自己啊……”

LeaF叹了口气。

“因为Deadline不知道怎么的就唰地一下只有一周了除了通宵工作没有别的办法了所以就放过我这一次吧。”

“看来拖延症比感冒更严重呢，也是，毕竟是老毛病了。”

“比起这个有想要的圣诞礼物吗。”

Sakuzyo果断转移了话题。

“希望Sakuzyoさん的拖延症能够在今年痊愈且永不复发。”

“虽然很遗憾但这大概是不可能的。”

“那么希望Sakuzyoさん来年的所有Deadline提早一个月。”

“你好，请让我认识的那个LeaF来接电话。”

LeaF轻声笑了出来。

在电话的另一侧，Sakuzyo屏住了呼吸，倾听着这声音的同时，嘴角也不自觉地向上勾起。

“Sakuzyoさん有想要的圣诞礼物吗？”

“希望天上掉下来一亿円。”

“一亿円就够了吗？”

“好像是不太够。那就一百亿吧。”

“因为会导致通货膨胀市场崩溃所以请停手。”

“想见你。”

空气凝固了片刻。

LeaF将这句话没进自己的心底深处，虽然话语没有像是过去一样因为文字中过于灼人的温度而让他感到难受甚至钝痛，但他仍然一时间想不到回答。

于是对话告一段落，但两人都没有挂断电话的意思。

伴随着电波传递而来的白噪声不可思议地让人思绪平静。

“Sakuzyoさん，”过了一会LeaF突然开口，“请不要在电话通讯中发推。”

“我没——”Sakuzyo把这句条件反射脱口而出的无力辩解掐断在喉咙里，换了另外一句对白，“在电话通讯中刷推的人也彼此彼此吧。”

“真的在发推啊，我是猜的。”

听着对方有些气急败坏的“喂”，LeaF把手机从耳边放在眼前看了一眼时间。

果然，快到了。

Sakuzyo也像是察觉到了什么一样，安静了下去。

在数字跳动的一瞬间LeaF在心中计起数来，同时将手机重新放回耳边。

或许是因为注意力集中起来的原因，他甚至能够听见了对方和他逐渐同调的呼吸声。

30、31、32……

“Sakuzyoさん。”

“没有在发推。”

“嗯。”

45、46、47……

“LeaF。”

“在。”

他没有过多的回答，生怕打乱了心中的计数。

58、59……

“Merry Christmas。”

“メリークリスマス。”

两个声音重叠在一起。

LeaF露出了无论是对方还是他自己都没有看见的微笑，因为久久暴露在冰冷的空气中有些冻僵的手上也似乎流过一阵暖流。

“冬Comic还要再过几天才结束吧。”

“嗯。”

“所以要延期兑现了。”

“我会期待的。”

“晚安，记得吃药。”

“你也是，晚安。”


End file.
